Robot girls?
by CompleteFamilyAndLife12
Summary: When Brody comes in town he tries to make all the girls some robots so their boyfriends/ husbands can control them. All the guys are OK with it, but when Kim gets transformed in one, too Jack sees what he has done so he tries to fix everything. Will Jack and the gang make the girls persons again? Please read! The full smmary is in the first chapter. I hope you will like it!
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey guys! This is my third story and I really hope that you will like it. This story is about all the guys of Seaford, even Rudy and all the girls, too. Brody is the person that will start everything by trying to transform all the girls in some robots... perfect robots. he does this thing cause he thinks that the girls are too perfect and the dudes are lower so he tries to make them some slaves and the worst part is that all of the boys are OK with it... even Jack. He puts in their brain some metal peaces that can make the boys control the girls by a remote. Kim is the only girl that escapes from Brody's plan, but when Brody succeeds to transform Kim in a robot Jack realizes what mistake he has done so he will try to fix it. I hope you will like it!**

**Kim's pov: **

Hello! My name is Kim Crawford and I live in hell. Let me tell you what happened. Everything was beautiful in Seaford when this new kid named Brody came in town. He was cute, but I like another guy... Jack Brewer. He is so cute and he loves karate, he is smart, funny, athletic, handsome... well you got the point. He is everything a girl would from a guy. OK well back to the point. Brody came in town and he invented some sort of room where you put the girl and then it transforms her in a beautiful lady that goes all the time shopping and does her hair and speaks nicely to their boyfriend. It is the same thing with the older couples. You know the persons that are married. So technically we are some slaves, but the worst part is that all the 'dudes' are OK with everything... even Jack. I am not a robot, but if some one catches me I will be one of them. I also have some friends that are still not robots and my mom isn't either. I just have to wait and see what will happen and how everything will end. In a good way or in a bad one...

**AUTHHOR'S NOTE: **

**so this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it and I know it was short, but I promise that I will update a long one, too. I have to work on the other stories. I have no ideas for Kim's past, but I will manage. I would love it if you could help me out with it and of course PM me. See you soon readers! :-)))))))))))))**


	2. Chapter 2 Where is she?

**THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**I also have some friends that are still not robots and my mom isn't either. I just have to wait and see what will happened and how everything will end. In a good way or in a bad one...**

**NEW CHAPTER**  
**KIM'S POV:**  
I woke up by my mom shaking me.  
'' Kim, we have to go and hide now or we are going to be caught and turned into robots!" shit. I always have to wake up like this. I just hate the fact that I have to hide from my friends and crush. This is really hard for all the girls in Seaford. I want to be some one that is not afraid to become a robot, but I am really scared of them. I decided to go to Grace's house. She isn't a robot, but she is my friend and I care about her.

**JACK'S POV:**  
This is the best idea ever. after Brody came in Seaford he told all the boys that we are not treated like we should be and he is right. All the girls are cuter than us, braver than us, smarter and they can be good at all sports. We are the one that have to buy and make everything for them so why do we need them? A real girl should stay home and clean the house so we could come there from work with big smiles on our faces and relax. This could be the best life ever so when Brody told us his plan we all agreed. I want a better world and a girlfriend that would care and love me. I was in the dojo. Well it wasn't a dojo anymore. It was like a lab where we transform the girls in robots. I think it is the right thing. I walked to the machine and took a look at it. The girl has to walk in it and the machine is turning her in a beautiful person and it puts some metal things on their brains so we could control them. It is a very good chance for the world to become better. I was looking at it and heard something beeping. I looked at the GPS and saw Grace walking on a street. my eyes went wide and I smile. I called Jerry and told him that his girlfriend went out of the house. I took my car and drove of to pick Jerry up. We arrived at the street and saw Grace. We ran towards her and her eyes widened. She started running, but we caught her and put her in the car.  
'' YOU MONSTERS ! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS. I HATE YOU JERRY! HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO THIS?!'' I saw Jerry's face. He was sad. I would be, too if I would see Kim like this, but it has to happen. We arrived in at the dojo and put Grace in the machine. After 3 minutes she turned back with a big smile on her face.  
'' I love you so much Jerry !'' Well everything is solved now. She pecked Jerry on the cheek and walked out of the dojo, but stopped in the doors.  
'' I have to go baby! I have to make my hair and go to the store a bit. have a nice day. " she walked out. I turned around and saw Jerry very happy.  
'' You see, everything is ok.''  
'' Yeah you are right.'' we were ready to leave when we heard another beep. I looked at the GPS and saw Kim. OMG !  
'' yes I finally got her. Lets go Jerry. We have to find her NOW.'' we walked in the car and went to her. The machine stopped beeping.  
'' NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO ! '' I put my head in my hands and Jerry put a hand on my shoulder.  
''It's OK man. We are going to find her and transform her soon. Just wait.''

**KIM'S POV:**  
I have to run fast or I am going to end up a robot. I run to Grace's house as fast as I could. When i got there I went in her room and saw something I never thought I would see in my life. Grace was smiling and she was doing her hair.  
'' grace, are you OK ? '' she turned around and I jumped. She was wearing a lot of make up.  
'' Of course I am darling. It is a wonderful day. The sun is shining and the birds are singing beautiful songs. '' I looked at her with tears in my eyes.  
'' What did they do to you?'' I let one tear slip.  
'' Nothing princess. I can see you are still not a robot. Come on. Lets fix you up.'' my eyes widened and I run out of the house to my house. When I got there I tried to find my mom, but she wasn't in the house...

**JACK'S POV:**  
If I can't get my crush a robot them I am going to invite her to the dojo.  
'' it's OK Jack. Nothing bad is going to happen. We are going to find her.''  
'' You don't understand Jerry. Kim is a very smart girl, even if she isn't a robot. We have to make her come to us.'' I smiled at my idea. We drove to her house and searched for her mother. When I found her room we took her and went to the dojo with her. We tried to put her in the machine, but she kept kicking. Now I know why is Kim so talented at karate.  
'' PUT ME DOWN MONSTERS !''  
'' Stop kicking. We just want to get your daughter.'' her eyes widened.  
'' what do you want to do to my Kim. WHERE IS SHE?!''  
'' Calm down. Everything is going to be OK. We just have to transform you and her. You are the last girls in town that we have to transform.'' she laughed.  
'' I don't care what you do to me. All I want is Kim safe and normal.'' WOW.  
'' Kim is going to be OK. We just have to transform her.''  
'' NO !" she started crying. '' You will never get her.''  
'' You are probably right, but if she finds out you are not home she will come here and save you.''  
'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !'' and we put her in the machine.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	3. Kim is transformed, but where is Donna?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
**Hey guys! I was so happy after I red your reviews. You can't believe how happy you made me and I want to thank the ones that will stay by my side. I will try and update faster but I have so much to do. I play handball and I am really good at it so I have 3 hours / day and a lot of homework to do. I red a review from Lily and I want to say that I didn't enter in the spring break. Right now is the 16th of March so I have to wait, but don't worry. I will try and update once a week for each story. ( Kim's past ; Just Problems ; Robot girls ) Enjoy the chapter !**

**LAST CHAPTER:**

'' Kim is going to be OK. We just have to transform her.''  
'' NO !" she started crying. '' You will never get her.''  
'' You are probably right, but if she finds out you are not home she will come here and save you.''  
'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !'' and we put her in the machine.

**NEW CHAPTER:**

**KIM'S POV:**  
I screamed for my mom to get out of her hiding spot, but she never came to me. Ok so I am in a very big problem. I think I should go to the dojo and help my mom but I will be caught and transformed in a machine. No I will go to the dojo and find my mom... before it is too late. I took my coat and skate and went to the dojo where I saw my mom crying. She was struggling to get out of Jack's grip. My eyes widened when he opened the machine and try to put her in. I ran in the dojo.  
'' LEAVE HER ALONE !'' Jack smiled at me and spoke up.  
'' I told you she would come.'' he said to my mom, but I could still hear me. He turned to me.  
'' Hey babe. I missed you.'' he walked to me and put his hand over my shoulder but I took it off.  
'' You will not call me that cause I am not your girlfriend anymore. You are a monster and I don't want to have a boyfriend like you.'' I saw a little hurt in his eyes.  
'' All I want is to be good like girls are.''  
'' By destroying them?'' I had tears in my eyes.  
'' This is not the Jack l knew. You are a monster.''  
'' I am not a monster Kim. I want a girlfriend that loves me.'' then Brody came in.  
'' Ah it is a pleasure to see you Kim. Is she a robot?'' he turned to Jack.  
'' Not yet.''  
'' Well then what are we waiting for. Put her in the machine.'' Jack's eyes widened. I wonder why.  
'' WAIT !'' I looked at him with a big grin. I think he is finally realizing what he is doing. Brody had my arm in his hand and he was puling me hard towards the machine.  
'' What now Jack?''  
'' I have a question.''  
'' Well say it then.''  
'' Can a robot say ' I love you ' ''  
'' Of course she can. She can do whatever you want. Now please open the machine.'' My eyes widened so I screamed.  
'' NO! I want to say something, too. '' I looked at Jack.  
'' It is about the love thing.''  
'' Well say it then.''  
'' Can a robot love you and mean it?'' I said the last part in a whisper. Jack looked at me with hurt in his eyes like he didn't want me to become a robot. He shock his head and looked at Brody.  
'' Put her in the machine.'' I let one tear fall down my cheek. I didn't even fight back. I know that I am going to become a robot whether I like it or not Brody pulled me towards the machine by my hand. He put me in and smiled at me  
"This isn't going to hurt Kimmy. " I let one last tear fall down my cheek. Maybe it won't be that bad if I am going to be a robot. It is going to be the same life but I will forget how to love. He put me in the machine and I closed my eyes...

**JACK'S POV.**  
I don't know if I am doing the right thing. I feel bad for destroying everything that is inside the girls. Kim was the last girl that had to be transformed. I am thinking about Kim's words. **But do they mean it? **Maybe she is right. Maybe we shouldn't do this to girls. I was thinking of all the girls that we transformed, but then I remembered something. I never saw Donna transform. I shock the thought out of my head and took Kim out the machine. She smiled at me and pecked my cheek. I could not help but feel guilty of what I have done. I walked Kim home and turned back to my house with a thought in my mind... **Where is Donna ?**

**Author's note**  
**Hey guys so this is the third chapter and I really hope you liked it. REVIEW !**


	4. Is she a robot or a human?

**JACK'S POV:**

The difference between today and yesterday is that Kim became a robot. I feel really guilty. Maybe we shouldn't do this to the girls. Maybe they are

perfect just the way they are. maybe a robot can say _ I love you _ but they can't mean it. I am also very confused about Donna Tobin. I never transformed

her. I am one of _the guys _ that transform girls in robots. I shock the thought out of my mind. I got out of bed and put on some clothes. After I ate

breakfast I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller and saw it was Brody.

**Jack - bold **Brody - simple

**Hey Brody. what's up?**

Hey Jack! Nothing much. I just wanted to invite you at a party. It is in a hotel since my dad is really rich.

**Cool. What for? **

Well since all the girls are robots I think we should celebrate a bit.

**Ok. When is it? **

Today at 11am.

**Ok I will be there. Should I bring Kim?**

Yes. All of the guys have to be with their girlfriends.

**OK.** **Bye.**

I hung up and looked at the clock. It was 10am so I have one hour to get there. Since I was already dressed I walked out and drove to Kim's house to

pick her up. I knocked at the door and heard Kim coming to open it. When she opened the door my jaw dropped. Kim was wearing a lot of make up. Her

face was almost orange and her lips were a dark shade of red. She was wearing a big necklace and a way too fancy dress for my type. What have I

done?

'' Hey baby! I missed you so much? Do you want to come in and admire my shouse collection?'' This was definitely not my girlfriend.

'' Actually I came here to tell you that Brody invited all the town to a party to celebrate.'' She smiled at me. It wasn't the same smile...it was...false.

'' Ok well lets go.'' we walked in my car and drove there. We were there at 4pm. I looked at the building and it was huge. I never saw it in Seaford. Anyway we walked in hand in hand and heard the loud music. All the girls were wearing fancy dresses, but I didn't like them. It was like we were at a ball in England. I let Kim go and have some fun with the girls and I walked to Brody.

'' Hey Brody. Thanks for the invitation.'' the real reason why I thanked him is because I wanted to be polite.

'' No problem bro. Are you having a good time?''

'' Well yes. I am glad I came.'' well in my head I was saying that I wasn't.

''That's great.'' A thought popped in my mind while he was explaining something with the food at the party.

'' Hey Brody, do you know where Donna is?'' I saw his eyes widened, but he acted normal after.

'' Well no. She likes to explore new places so I don't think she is around.'' I wanted to make him tell me where she is.

'' Well I want to talk to her.''

'' Yeah, but I don't know where she is.''

'' OK. Use the remote to contact her and make her come here.'' hahahaha I could tell he was really pissed off, but I want to know if she is a robot or not.

'' I forgot the remote at home and I am too lazy to get it. Just enjoy the party and you can tell her another time.'' I sighed. I couldn't go any further. I

nodded my head and walked away. Looks like I am going to find out by my own where Donna is and if she is a robot or not...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I know it is a little bit too short, but the next one will be the last chapter and I am going to post it in a week. Well I hope I will post it in a week. I broke my right hand and it is really hard for me to write with it. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter and thanks so much for the ones that left a review for chapter 3. :)))**


	5. The end :)))

**JACK'S POV:**

I was bumping into people. Everyone was screaming and dancing and having fun, but I want to find Donna. I know that Brody was lying to me. I do not know but I have a thought that Donna is a robot. I have to turn all the girls back in humans. Why did I agree with this thing? I am just so stupid. Kim was right. A robot can say I love you but they cannot mean it. I feel so guilty about everything I did. I was hunting girls so we could transform them in robots so they could be perfect but we are too blind to see that they are perfect already. I swear I am going to kill Brody for getting in my head and making me transform Kim and all the other girls into some metal things. I simply can't think or believe that all those things happened in front of me and I did nothing to stop it. I remember how Kim's eyes looked when she was going to be transformed into a robot. I felt tears in my eyes while I thought at what I have done. I am going to fix this. For my Kim and all the other girls that were transformed. I even transformed my own mother. How could I be so cruel? I promise to each girl and women that I will fix what I have done. I started running faster. I was at the enterence of the hotel. I looked at the doors and saw that they were closed. OK so all the girls and women of this town are in the building. I looked at my right and saw Kim happy. She was dancing really good. This is not my girlfriend. I went over her and pulled her by the arm. She looked at me with a very big smile. These girls are stupid. You know what I mean. They cannot show any emotion. I want my girlfriend back. My real girlfriend. I looked at Kim and she was still smiling. I sighed and took the remote so I could make her come with me. I looked at everything that was near me. I saw a door. It was black and hidden behind a plant. The one that hid it might be really stupid. I turned the knob forgetting about Kim and walked in with a bit of fear in my eyes. I looked in the room and saw some machines. I walked over one that write Grace. This is Jerry's girlfriend. I looked closer at it and saw what modifications he did on her. All he did is put that thing in her brain so he could control her. How can we be so stupid. I looked at the details. I brought my head up and saw that the whole room was with these machines. I think this is the biggest room I ever saw in my life. All the girls of Seaford are here. I tried to find the row with letter C so i could get a better look at the modifications. I found Kim and looked at the details. They only put that thing in her brain. OK so now I am really mad. how can a person be so dumb and not be Jerry? A good one right. Anyway I took another look at the details and saw a red button. I like to press things so I didn't even think of my action and pressed the button.I heard a scream and I run out the door to look for Kim. I saw her on the floor in a lot of pain. I sat on my knees and took her body in my arms.

'' It's OK Kimmy. This is going to hurt all of you but you are going to be OK after this.'' I kinda figured out after I heard the scream that that red button was changing the girls back in humans. This is going to end. I looked at Kim and saw that she was smiling at me. Yeah, that is the real Kim Crawford smile I know and love with all my heart.

'' You know that you are the best girlfriend in the world, right?'' she laughed and we stood up.

'' We have to free the other girls, too.''

'' What made you change your mind?'' I looked back at her with a sad face.

'' I saw that this wasn't you. You were a plastic doll that loved wearing make up and that was going all the time at the mall and that wasn't the Kim Crawford I fell in love with so I am sorry babe.'' she smiled at me and gave me a hug.

'' It is OK but you have to promise me that this won't happen again.''

'' Promise.'' I gave her a kiss before going back in that room to free the other girls. We were done in 15 minutes and we heard a lot of screams, but then they stopped. We run back in the ball room to see the situation. All the girls were attacking the boys. I understand why they were so mad. But the problem was... How are we going to make the boys realize that the girls don't have to be changed? Sudenley an idea popped in my mind. I turned to Kim and whispered my plan into her ear. A grin formed on her face.

'' OMG YOU ARE A GENIOUS !" I walked in the crowd and shouted.

'' STOP IT !" everyone remained silent.

'' Why do we need all this? Why do we have to change the person we fell in love with? Brody please come up here.'' he walked up the stage and i looked at him in the eyes.

'' Why did you want to transform the girls in robots?''

'' You can't get it right? I did it for a new world. We have to leave where people don't fight or kill each other. ''

'' Yeah but when we fight we realize that we are doing the wrong thing. It is part of our life. We can't be controled by a remote. But now that I realize what is happening I want to say something, the same thing my girlfriend told me before I transformed her into this piece of metal.'' everyone remained silent so I continued. '' Can a robot say love you and mean it?'' Everyone stayed silent. I looked back at Kim and told her to come here on stage. This is the best plan in the world.

'' She is still a robot. Please look at her.'' everyone looked at her and Kim smiled at me.

'' Do you want something to drink, babe. Your throat must be really drie. '' I smiled at her. She knew the plan.

'' No thanks hun, but \can you go to the store tomorrow so you could get me an apple?'' I heared people whisper.

'' Of course, anything for the one that I love. '' She gave me a kiss on the cheek and the crowd smiled at us.

'' Now that you saw what my girlfriend can do I want Brody to control her with my remote so you could see something incredible. Brody , please take this and tell her to jump 3 times.'' Brody pressed a button but Kim did not jump. Everyone gasped. I smiled at the crowd. Brody was trying other buttons by now, but none of them worked. I looked at all the boys that were too dumb to realize that their girlfriend are special.

'' Can you see now? She isn't a robot and she was still so nice to me. Why can't we see how special girls are? I will tell you that... we are too dumb to see what kind of treasure we have in front of our eyes.'' all of them clapped, but I could see Brody really angry. He charged at Kim and I pushed her out of the way so none of us could get hurt. Brody fell off the stage and his head flew off of his shoulders. The room got silent and I looked at him closer. suddenly Donna appeared out of a plant and she run to Brody.

'' YOU MONSTERS! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'' she was crying, but I still couldn't say anything. I was way too shocked. But Kim had the courage to speak.

'' Where have you been Donna? Are you the one that wanted to make us suffer and transform us to robots?''

'' Yes. I just wanted a better world where everyone obeys the rules and stuff. I was going to transform the boys next.'' I finally had the gut to speak.

'' You are crazy.'' She looked at the crowd and run out the door.

**2 WEEKS LATER:**

**NO ONE'S POV:**

What can I say? I will start with this: Donna was never seen in Seaford and Brody was now, well he was a robot and he was gone forever. Jack and Kim were happy with each other and the gang and their girlfriends were ready for a new adventure at the Bobbie Wasabi dojo, but something did changed. The girls were a bit upset at their boyfriends so they decided that the boys are going to go shopping at the store. Yeah that is a weird ending or a beginning to a new life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for your support. You made soo happy so I am going to update a new story soon. Please tell me what you thought about this story. Here are the authors that supported me. I want to thank the guests, too:**

**a) AUTHORS:**

**Summergirl987**

**LoveShipper**

**fluffythellama017**

**Dogguidelover**

**ILoveKickinIt**

**Balletdancer5678**

**kickinfan321**

**b) GUESTS ( I do not know your names so I am going to post the review as well )**

**Guest **

**I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE U**

**Guest ****3/29/13 . chapter 4**

**That is so right**

**Ice-cream-lover1 ****3/19/13 . chapter 3**

**I love your story! But maybe you should srop writing with so many quotation marks.**

**jackkimforever ****3/16/13 . chapter 3**

**I love this story! I kind of wish I could be in it.**

**lover ****3/16/13 . chapter 3**

**I love thsi story**

**your biggest fan ****3/16/13 . chapter 3**

**at this chapter i screamed. UPDATE SOON**

**kimjackforever ****3/13/13 . chapter 2**

**Please hurry up and write the third chapter!**

**olivia ****3/9/13 . chapter 2**

**your story is getting really interesting- update soon**

**3 olivia**

**Guest ****3/9/13 . chapter 2**

**Gurrrl I be loving this! Update ! :)**

**Melinda ****3/9/13 . chapter 2**

**Wow cool**

**Lily ****3/9/13 . chapter 2**

**It's a good story but can you update faster since I think some people have spring break already **

**Guest ****3/9/13 . chapter 2**

**wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooow**

**Guest ****3/4/13 . chapter 1**

**love the plot**

**Guest ****3/4/13 . chapter 1**

**mmmmmmm its ok but can u do more chpats. plizz so i could get the gisss of the story! thanks lUV YALLLL!:)**

**Melinda ****3/4/13 . chapter 1**

**Interesting idea make chappies**

**Longer though**

**I want to say some more things:**

**1) Thanks so much the authors that reviewed my story**

**2) Thanks so much the guests that reviewed my story**

**3) Please check out the stories of the authors I mentioned.**

**4) Please review my other stories and stay as nice as you are.**

**5) I am so sorry if I have grammar mistakes!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS A LOT AGAIN! :)))**


End file.
